


Troublemaker

by hyunjinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Random & Short, wooyoung is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinnie/pseuds/hyunjinnie
Summary: Because wooyoung knows, he knows the power he has over him, he knows that seonghwa can’t say no to him, he knows it doesn’t matter what he does seonghwa always come back to him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Troublemaker

Jung Wooyoung is trouble.

Seonghwa knows that, _everyone_ knows that so he really doesn’t have a good explanation for the situation he’s currently in. The situation being that he’s hiding inside Jung Wooyoung’s closet while Choi San and Jung Wooyoung have _very loud_ make up sex about five feet away from him.

He’s also naked but that’s the least of his concerns right now.

A particular loud moan stops Seonghwa’s line of thoughts and (finally) the noises stops. For a moment Seonghwa thinks this punishment is finally over, and he’s finally gonna be able to leave this closet with some sort of dignity left, but as if the universe was determined to make him pay for all his sins right there he hears San’s voice again.

“Can I stay over babe” seonghwa wants to cry, this cannot be happening to him

“You can” wooyoung’s voice comes sharp “But you have class in the morning and if you wake me up before 12 you gonna need a bigger ring then the one you brought me today” the words are harsh and if seonghwa didn’t know better he would never guess that the boy making soft noises a while ago is capable of such hostility.

But seonghwa knows better, _he knows_ wooyoung.

Fortunaly for him san does too, and about ten minutes later he hears wooyoung voice again

“You can come out now, he’s gone”

It should be a relief to finally, after god knows how many hours, stretch his limbs out of the tiny space, but all he can feel seeing wooyoung sitting on the bed, with his messy hair and lips swollen is guilt.

“So, did you have fun in there?” seonghwa can hear the playful smile in wooyoungs voice but he chose to ignore him while focused on the task of retrieving his clothes from where they were tossed in a hurry under the bed. He’s in the middle of buttoning his trousers when he feels a pair of arms around his torso

“Come on Hwa, don’t be like that” wooyoung’s lips are now on his neck giving him soft pecks “Sleep with me tonight, I even changed the bedsheets just for you” seonghwa’s stomach twist at the mention of the bed, the same bed wooyoung and him had their first time together, the same bed who just a few minutes ago had san in it, not him. He feels sick, he wants to scream, wants to let wooyoung know that he’s not fine with it, that he had enough, that he can’t do this anymore. But when he turns around and sees wooyoung’s face he knows he can’t.

“I have class in the morning” is a useless statement because wooyoung knows that

“I don’t mind if you wake me up” he comes closer now and their lips connect in a short kiss, seonghwa thinks he can still taste san on his lips and it makes his insides twist again “As long as it’s you, I don’t mind it” wooyoung pulls back and smiles, and although his eyes are softer than usual seonghwa can still see the hint of darkness in it.

Because wooyoung knows, he knows the power he has over him, he knows that seonghwa can’t say no to him, he knows it doesn’t matter what he does seonghwa _always_ come back to him.

He knows seonghwa is _always_ going to stay, _always_ gonna say yes.

So he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk either


End file.
